Somptueuse Décadence
by WOF
Summary: Un conflit opposait deux puissants royaumes : Eraklyon et Andros. Andros avait lancé l'assaut et à l'occasion de cette dernière, le roi d'Eraklyon perdit bien plus que de vaillant soldats. La haine avait envahit son cœur et sa soif de vengeance avait prit possession de son être. Andros abdiqua très vite et proposa un compromis : sa fille unique et seule héritière du trône d'Andros.
1. Chapitre 1 - SOUMISSION

En ces temps de guerres infâmes, un conflit opposait deux puissants royaumes : Eraklyon et Andros. Une première bataille avait éclaté entre les deux armées Andros avait lancé l'assaut le premier, prenant son ennemi par surprise. Il décima une grande partie de la population et dévasta presque entièrement le château où vivait la famille royale.  
A l'occasion de cette première bataille lâchement lancée par l'ennemi, le roi Erendor d'Eraklyon perdit bien plus que de vaillants soldats et de loyaux sujets. Sa femme, Samara, souveraine par alliance du royaume, avait été sauvagement assassinée par une troupe de soldats venus ravager le château. Le roi avait retrouvé sa reine la gorge tranchée, gisant sur le sol glacé de leur chambre et le sang encore frais qui s'était échappé de sa trachée avait teinté les tissus décorant la pièce d'une horrifiante couleur carnée. La rage et la colère s'étaient alors emparées de lui ; il envoya ses troupes au combat afin de réduire en poussière tout les soldats d'Andros, il avait appelé au massacre total. Mais plus tard, durant cette tuerie, c'est sous le regard épouvanté de son père que le prince Sky d'Eraklyon périt à son tour, sauvagement abattu lors de son combat contre trois soldats qui l'avaient encerclé et prit de front. Deux lui avaient transpercé la poitrine avec leurs dagues de fer tandis que le troisième lui avait ôté la tête. Le roi perdit alors tout son univers en peu de temps. La haine avait envahit son cœur et sa soif de vengeance avait prit possession de son être. Andros allait subir sa furie.

Une fois les soldats ennemis repoussés, le roi rassembla immédiatement sa meilleure armée et demanda à ses alliés, les royaumes de Solaria et Zénith de lui prêter main fort. Le roi Radius de Solaria était réputé pour son sang chaud et son autorité légendaire, tous le craignaient. Il s'était porté garant envers la justice et ce qu'avait fait Andros à Eraklyon était selon lui impardonnable. Le roi Cryos, souverain de Zénith était un roi impitoyable, froid, son cœur était plus dur que le métal. Son plaisir suprême était d'anéantir toutes les armées qui oseraient se dresser contre Zénith ou ses alliés. Il adorait combattre et était lui-même un véritable génie de guerre ; son armée était la meilleure jamais érigées et ses soldats ingénieux. Erendor considérait les deux rois comme ses frères et ce sentiment fraternel était bel et bien réciproque, c'est pourquoi, afin de défendre Eraklyon, ils s'engagèrent immédiatement à ses côtés.

Quelques semaines plus tard, une seconde bataille éclata, mais cette fois, sur Andros, menée par Erendor, plus féroce que jamais. La perte de son fils unique et de sa femme l'avait complètement changé : il était devenu violant, glaciale et extrêmement cruel. Il avait multiplié des actes barbares et les exécutions simplement par caprice ou dans l'un de ses nombreux excès de rage.  
La bataille qu'il mena ce jour-là fût la dernière et marqua la fin de ce conflit : Andros abdiqua, s'agenouillant devant le roi qui menaçait d'achever publiquement la reine Niobe. L'intention d'Erendor était bien d'emporter la tête de la reine d'Andros afin d'affliger le même mal qu'il avait ressentit en perdant sa famille. Le roi Teredor d'Andros s'était repentit mais n'avait pas réussit à convaincre le roi de ne pas achever sa femme c'est la jeune princesse Layla qui y parvint en le suppliant maintes fois, pleurant à chaude larme pour la vie de sa mère.  
Suite à cela, le roi d'Andros voulu prouver sa bonne fois et son grand pardon en proposant à Erendor un traité de paix ainsi que son aide pour reconstruit son royaume dévasté. Dans un premier temps, il refusa, estimant que son offre était bien maigre pour combler le vide qu'il avait en lui à présent. C'est alors que Teredor lui offrit un présent inestimable en échange de cette alliance : sa fille unique et seule héritière du trône d'Andros, la princesse Layla.  
Cette preuve de soumission fût assez moyenne. A l'époque, il était très courant de pratiquer de la sorte afin de conclure des alliances. Mais voyant le déchirement du roi et de la reine quant à la perte de leur bien-aimée fille, Erendor décida d'accepter le marché. **«** ** _Tu as pris mon fils, alors je prendrais ta fille chérie._** **»** pensa alors le roi d'Eraklyon. Cette preuve fût assez solide pour lui prouver qu'il ne trahirait jamais Eraklyon, mais à dire vrai, il n'était qu'à moitié satisfait rien ne pourrait reboucher le troue béant dans son cœur. Néanmoins, il pensa que la jeune princesse pourrait lui être utile pour combler ses quelques désirs et lui donner, par la même occasion un nouvel héritier. Elle était jeune et jolie : elle avait de grands yeux bleus céleste, clairs comme les océans, une bouche rose rebondie et pulpeuse, ainsi qu'une longue chevelure acajou velouteuse. Il pensa alors à faire d'elle sa chose, son jouet un simple objet qui comblerait ses envies, et nombreuses étaient-elles depuis bien des années.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent depuis la signature du pacte entre Eraklyon et Andros. Le château impériale du roi Erendor fût de nouveau habitable, prêt à accueillir sa nouvelle captive.  
Ce jour-là, des adieux déchirant eurent lieu entre la reine Niobe et sa fille unique Layla. La jeune princesse n'était âgée que de dix-huit ans et déjà son père l'avait-il promise à un homme, et pas n'importe lequel, elle le savait, Erendor était devenu un autre depuis la première bataille, mais elle ne soupçonnait pas à quel point il était cruel à présent. La princesse comprenait cependant cet acte. Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait acquis une grande maturité et le sens du devoir lui avait été transmit avec son éducation. Elle possédais une forte personnalité, c'était une jeune fille que bien des hommes aient tenté de conquérir en vain, jamais elle ne les laissaient s'approcher d'elle, tenant à son cœur et à son corps comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Mais aujourd'hui, elle le savait, elle ne pourrait plus les épargner indéfiniment.

 **-** **Je vous hais père,** avait-elle dit à Teredor avant de s'en aller pour Eraklyon, **je vous hais du plus profond de mon être, si vous saviez. Je vous tiens pour entier responsable de mon sort mais je m'en vais accomplir ma tâche, pour le bien de mon royaume. Néanmoins, sachez-le père, même bien loin de vous, ma haine à votre égard ne cessera de grandir.**

La princesse s'en alla, consciente de la bravoure de son sacrifice, mais anxieuse pour son avenir sur Eraklyon : elle était désormais prisonnière d'un roi impitoyable. Quel sort ce dernier lui réserverait-il ?

A son arrivé sur ses nouvelles terres, une femme aux trais sévères, vêtue d'une robe d'un sombre bleu l'accueillit et la conduisit au château. Elle était visiblement l'une des dame de compagnie de l'ancienne reine Samara. Elle lui fit prendre connaissance de sa nouvel demeure et lui informa que son mariage avec le roi aurait lieu le soir-même.  
Une fois arrivée à la dernière pièce, la plus importante, avait préciser la femme, Layla découvrit sur le dossier d'une chaise, une grande robe d'un splendide bleu turquoise. La princesse la découvrit plus amplement : elle avait un large colle qui entourait sa nuque, un corsage saillant orné d'or et un long voile fin retombait sur ses épaules destinée à être dénudées et son dos. Elle décrocha enfin un sourire en la regardant. La femme lui informa que c'était un présent du roi pour sa future nouvelle reine. Surprise d'une telle attention, Layla reposa la robe qu'elle avait entre les mains et promis de la porter dès ce soir pour la cérémonie. La femme s'approcha ensuite d'elle et la dévisagea d'un air mécontent.

 **\- Avez-vous déjà saigner ?** lui demanda-t-elle sèchement  
 **\- Oui,** lui répondit Layla, sans montrer la moindre expression.  
 **\- Fort bien, j'ose espérer que vous êtres encore pure !**  
 **\- Je le suis,** lui dit-elle.  
 **\- Sa majesté sera plus que ravi de le découvrir.**

La jeune fille déglutie, la peur la traversa. Elle le savait, elle avait redouter ce moment plus que tout les autres : ce soir, elle perdrait sa virginité. Elle espéra cependant que la chose se ferait en douceur elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de satisfaire son roi et surtout après son mariage avec ce dernier, c'était la tradition. Il n'était pourtant pas dans ses principes de se laisser ainsi manier, seulement, elle aurait eu envie d'arrêter le temps, car plus il passait, plus il empirait dans son cœur et en dehors. Elle rêvait simplement de paix et de sérénité évoquant deux utopies qui ne rimaient tout simplement plus avec ce monde et cette époque. Alors elle décida de simplement fermer sa grande gueule, au nom de la paix.

Le soir venu, les domestiques de la princesse l'avaient pomponner, elle portait sa plus belle toilette : ses paupières avaient été poudrées en accord avec la couleur de sa grande robe, sa bouche avait été peinte d'une douce couleur héliotrope et ses cheveux formaient une cascade, rabattue sur son épaule gauche, laissant apercevoir son oreille droite à laquelle elle portait une grosse perle blanche de nacre.  
La cérémonie eut lieu et son couronnement également. Le roi avait bien évidemment convier le roi Radius de Solaria et le roi Cryos de Zenith qui l'avaient aidé à vaincre Andros. Erendor avait fait faire à Layla un diadème très différent que celui que sa première femme portait : ce dernier était fait de pierres opale vertes et non en or, il formait des branches qui décoraient son front au milieu duquel trônait une aigue-marine étincelante.  
Une fois le sacre accomplit et le mariage officié, les convives fêtèrent l'événement comme il se devait. Erendor passa la soirée à boire en compagnie des deux roux, riant à gorge déployée. Radius et Cryos ne cessèrent de dévisager la jeune reine, la mettant fortement mal à l'aise. Erendor ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, il ne la regarda pas une seule fois, elle restait alors très silencieuse tout le long du banquet – à moins que l'on ne lui pose des questions – évitant les regards des trois rois présents.

 **\- Le roi Teredor a payé très cher sa défaite,** fit Radius en désignant la jeune fille.  
 **\- Sa fille unique,** rétorqua le roi Cryos, **ce n'est que justice, j'espère au moins que cette putain baise bien !**

Les trois rois éclatèrent un rire grave et perçant. Layla, elle se sentit véritablement blessée et effrayée à la suite de cette remarque et du rire sincère d'Erendor son seul souhait aurait été de s'enfuir en courant. Elle était prise à nouveau de dégoût, mais elle était impuissante, elle n'osait pas bouger, ni même finir son repas.

Le moment arriva, le roi se leva de table, laissant tout ses convives poursuivre la fête et ordonna à sa reine de le suivre. La gorge de la jeune fille se noua. La peur s'empara à nouveau d'elle, son corps entier tremblait mais doucement, elle se leva de sa chaise et d'un pas hésitant, suivit Erendor en silence. Ils montèrent un escalier en marbre puis entrèrent dans la suite nuptiale. Sur le chemin, Layla remarqua que le roi n'avait pas une démarche droite et linéaire, elle en conclus donc que ce dernier avait légèrement abusé de l'alcool. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, s'arrêtant en son plein centre tandis que le roi ferma la porte à clef. Il s'approcha d'elle en titubant et lui tourna autour comme pour l'inspecter, l'observant du haut de sa grande taille. Il s'arrêta en face d'elle. La jeune fille osa le regarder dans les yeux afin d'essayer de lire ses intentions. Sa grosse barbe brune épaisse masquait sa bouche et son regard était froid et vide. Impossible alors pour elle de connaître ses pensés. Layla ne bougea alors toujours pas. Soudain, Erendor agrippa la tignasse bouclée de la jeune reine, lui provoquant un sursaut de douleur, et d'une main ferme il l'amena jusque devant son lit. Layla sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle se força à les contenir en pressant ses paupières sur ses prunelles. A présent dos à lui, elle attendit sagement la honte venir à elle : le roi se rapprocha d'elle, elle pu alors sentir son puissant souffle dégageant une forte odeur de vin et de bière, traverser le voile sur ses épaules. Il ôta le voile puis passa ses main sur le corsage de la robe et d'un coup sec et violant, ouvrit en deux ce dernier, faisant sauter quelques attaches et dénudant alors le dos de la jeune fille et le haut de ses fesses. Il caressa ensuite sa chaste peau bronzée avant d'arracher complètement sa robe. Instinctivement, elle essaya de cacher son intimité avec ses mains, mais toujours dans une habituelle violence, Erendor les balaya d'un seul bras. Il attrapa ensuite sa frêle nuque et l'obligea à se pencher en avant sur le lit, à quatre pattes, dévoilant deux entrées au roi. La honte l'avait totalement recouverte à présent : elle était complètement nue et affichait là sa plus grande intimité. Elle entendit ensuite le tintement que faisait la ceinture en or du roi, indiquant que celui-ci venait de la retirer le frottement de ses vêtement signifia également qu'il avait ouvert un passage pour laisser apparent le membre avec lequel il allait prendre la pureté de la jeune reine. Son intention se porta sur les fesses fermes et bien en évidence de Layla. Il s'y agrippa, tâtant sa jeune chaire et faisant ainsi monter son excitation. Une fois celle-ci à son paroxysme, il empoigna ses cheveux une nouvelle fois et appuya sur sa tête, la forçant à la laisser bien basse de sorte à ce que le bas de son corps ce lève naturellement, facilitant l'acte pour le roi. Cette position de soumission totale était véritablement douloureuse pour elle, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, même si elle en avait envie, elle était entièrement submergée par sa force. Le roi plaça sa cuisse au niveau de la croupe de la brune puis il la pénétra violemment une première fois, sans pitié et sans un bruit. La douleur fût intense, alors elle laissa s'échapper un cris atroce, mais ce dernier n'entrava en aucun cas l'ardeur avec laquelle il exécutait ses mouvements de vas et viens. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui déchiquetait l'intérieur du corps avec une lime. C'était comme s'il déversait toute la haine sur elle, elle avait beau hurler, rien n'y faisait et l'étroitesse du passage l'obligeait à y aller avec une grande force. Mais petit à petit, il pu en atteindre le fond, faisant ainsi éclater l'hymen de la jeune fille. Un filet de sang s'écoulait de son entre-jambe, souillant les draps immaculés de la litterie. Il exécuta cette sentence durant plusieurs longues minutes et les cris perçants de la brune s'échappaient de la chambre. Au bout d'un temps, il déversa sa semence en elle, marquant la fin de cet acte barbare. La sensation d'un liquide chaud s'infiltrant en elle lui parût étrange et désagréable mais enfin c'était fini. Elle n'en pouvait plus : ses cris avaient arraché sa gorge, le stresse qu'elle avait subit l'avait physiquement et psychologiquement dévaster, sans parler de la vive douleur qu'elle ressentait à présent entre ses cuises.  
Erendor se retira, son visage était toujours aussi glaciale. Il donna une claque sur le fessier de sa jeune reine et la poussa de façon à ce qu'elle retombe sur le flanc droit. Il se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre, la laissant nue, ensanglantée et en pleurs.  
Elle n'osa pas bouger, elle avait mal, son cœur était brisé et son corps avec. Elle se sentait souillée elle avait simplement eut le sentiment d'avoir été battue comme une vulgaire chienne et que l'on aurait ensuite abandonnée. Suite à cela, la haine qu'elle voua à son père s'accrût.  
Elle fini par se relever avec peine puis elle prit un vêtement dans une armoire afin de couvrir sa honte. **«** ** _Il ne m'a même pas embrassé..._** **»** se dit-elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, il était clair qu'il n'y avait aucun amour entre eux, néanmoins, elle s'était laissée penser qu'il l'aurait au moins traiter avec un minimum de tendresse vu son nouveau statut et leur récent lien. Balivernes. Ces pensées là trahissait ses actes passés avec les hommes.  
Elle marcha difficilement jusqu'à une coiffeuse et s'assit devant le grand miroir entouré d'or la composant. A chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, la douleur se ravivait, alors elle grimaça en prenant place. Elle contempla son reflet : tout son maquillage avait coulé, dessinant des cernes sous ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient en bataille elle se trouvait affreusement laide. Des larmes s'écoulèrent une nouvelle fois de ses yeux perdus. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Jamais elle ne pourrait supporter un tel traitement. N'avait-il donc vraiment aucune considération pour elle ? Si tel était le cas, alors jamais elle ne pourrait l'aimer et elle se condamnait ainsi elle-même à une vie malheureuse.

Le soir venu, Erendor ordonna que la jeune reine dorme dans une autre chambre. Il était fatigué et n'avait pas envie d'elle à ses côtés cette nuit. Lorsqu'elle l'apprit, elle en en fût dans un premier temps soulagée, mais aussitôt très vexée elle se demanda si elle avait été si mauvaise à son goût, est-ce qu'il voudrait encore d'elle, allait-il s'en débarrasser ? Elle avait forte connaissance de ses excès de colères qui le poussaient parfois à des réactions excessivement violentes, c'est pourquoi elle craignait désormais pour sa vie.

Le lendemain soir, le roi était décidé à recommencer, mais pas Layla : la partie d'elle qu'il avait défraîchit était toujours douloureuse et l'empêchait même de marcher normalement, il était alors tout bonnement hors de question pour elle qu'il lui octroi encore cette torture. Elle lui demanda – avec crainte de sa réponse – de l'épargner pour ce soir mais le roi refusa. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de lui répondre qu'il reproduisit le même scénario à quelques exceptions près : ses vêtements lui furent nonchalamment arrachés, après quoi, la jeune brune se retrouvait de nouveau violemment plaquée sur leur lit à contre cœur, dans une position bestiale.  
Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle était piégée et impuissante, une fois de plus, obligée de subir sa sentence mais heureusement, elle n'était pas obligée de regarder son assaillant. Erendor s'apprêtait à entrer en elle. La jeune fille sentit alors sa chair commençant à l'effleurer et s'apprêtant à la pénétrer. Ce simple contact vivifia sa douleur et déclencha alors ses cris. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour atténuer ses propres hurlements stridents qui devaient sans doute alerter tout le château des activités pratiquées dans la pièce, mais c'était inutile. A l'écoute des sons abominables qu'elle laissait s'échapper, le roi s'arrêta net. Sans explications, il remit son pantalon et sortir de la chambre. Layla se redressa et constata avec stupéfaction qu'il avait une fois de plus disparût. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas été jusqu'au bout de son envie ? Avait-elle été si atroce ?  
La brune se rhabilla, à la fois soulagée d'avoir été épargnée, mais en même temps très amère face au comportement du roi qui lui échappait totalement. Elle n'avait de cesse d'être fermée et silencieuse face à ce dernier, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter en sa présence. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à être elle-même avec lui, ni même le comprendre ou lire en lui. Alors, comment devait-elle se comporter ? Jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait jamais fait de grands efforts pour lui plaire, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, comment se rabaisser à ce niveau de soumission qui lui faisant tant horreur et l'écœurait plus que tout ? Habituellement, elle n'aurai jamais laissé le roi la traiter ainsi, mais depuis son arrivé sur Eraklyon, la jeune fille s'était sentie dépossédée de toute sa hargne, de son envie de se lutter, comme si elle avait perdu son envie de vivre. A quoi bon, son destin n'était plus que d'être la "putain" du roi désormais. Elle avait l'infâme sentiment de n'être qu'une simple captive.  
Il est clair que ce n'était pas l'idée de ce qu'elle se faisait d'une relation charnelle avec un homme, pour elle, les deux partenaires devaient être en parfaite fusion, tout devait se faire naturellement et personne ne devait être prit pour un défouloir. Cela la dégoûta alors d'avantage des hommes.  
La jeune reine décida d'adopter une tenue plus confortable et se glissa silencieusement dans son grand lit vide, théâtre de sa maltraitance. Elle s'enroula dans sa couverture, recroquevillée sur elle-même elle arborait une petite mine fatiguée voir malade. Sa seule envie était de s'endormir paisiblement et de se réveiller reposée de toute cette agitation.

A l'aube, sans prévenir, on entra dans la chambre de Layla. Celle-ci sursauta aussitôt et ouvrit grand les yeux pour voir qui avait osé lui voler ses quelques heures de sommeil restantes dont elle avait tant besoin. Son cœur se souleva à l'idée de voir le roi venant l'arracher sans scrupule à ses rêves pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé la veille. Mais Dieu du ciel, il n'en était rien. Il s'agissait de la femme au visage sévère qui avait accueilli Layla à son arrivé sur Eraklyon et qui s'était présentée à elle comme sa nouvelle dame de compagnie. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé son nom, bien trop répugnée par ses airs constamment fâché et acariâtre ; elle lui avait, au lieu de ça, pourvu d'un surnom qui lui allait comme un gant : Kérberos. Kérberos signifiait Cerbère, le chien noir à trois têtes, gardien des enfers et tout cela était dû à plusieurs signes : elle était toujours vêtue de tissus sombres, son minois était sans cesse hargneux et disgracieux, complètement déformé par son autorité, sa chevelure était d'un noir corbeau intense et ses joues tombantes lui faisait penser à deux babines. Ce surnom n'était certes pas affectueux, mais Layla s'amusait à l'appeler ainsi pour elle-même de plus, elle ne portait pas spécialement cette femme dans son cœur. Elle avait la dérangeante impression que celle-ci la méprisait et elle en soupçonnait la raison.  
A présent bien réveillée, Layla lui demanda enfin ce qu'elle faisait dans sa chambre à une pareille heure. Kérberos ouvrit sèchement les rideaux : il faisait à peine jour. Layla ne bougea pas, attendant sa réponse. La dame de compagnie se tourna ensuite vers la jeune reine, la dévisageant d'un regard assassin. D'habitude, elle la regardait simplement de haut en bas, d'un air supérieur et méprisant, souvent pour vérifier l'état de son accoutrement – étant à présent souveraine, elle se devait d'être parfaite – mais cette fois, la brune put lire en elle une telle colère, c'en était presque effrayant. Kérberos s'approcha à grand pas d'elle et lui attrapa violemment le bras, la sortant brutalement de sa couche. Layla couina de douleur, mais Kérberos l'ignora et approcha son visage près de la jeune reine, cherchant à l'intimider. Les rides autour de sa bouche étaient encore plus marquées et ses narines dilatées comme celles d'un taureau furieux.

 **\- Hier soir encore, vous vous êtes mal comportée envers votre roi !** s'enquit alors Kérberos sur un ton sec et tranchant.  
 **\- Vous me faites mal, lâchez-moi,** lui ordonna Layla.

Mais Kérberos ignora une fois de plus ses redondances et lui envoya une gifle. La tête de Layla fut propulsée par la force que Kérberos avait mit dans cette claque, faisant danser la chevelure acajou de la jeune femme puis elle poussa un cris suite à ce coup auquel elle ne s'attendait point.

 **\- Combien de foi devrais-je vous le dire ?** s'exclama la méchante femme.  
 **\- Vous avez osé...** murmura Layla, profondément choquée.  
 **\- Vous devez être irréprochable pour sa majesté ! Vos caprices n'ont pas lieu d'être et bien que cela m'arrache les entrailles de le dire : vous êtes à présent sa reine. Mais croyez-le, jamais vous ne serez la mienne vous n'êtes qu'une gamine indisciplinée et odieuse. Le roi à peut-être envie de forniquer avec vous tout les soirs parce que vous êtes jeune et peut-être à son goût, mais cela ne fait pas de vous une grande souveraine comme l'était lady Samara.**

Layla regardait son horrible dame de compagnie d'un regard perdu, confus et horrifié. Elle avait levé la main sur la reine, était-ce possible ? La jeune femme ne su comment réagir, elle avait été frappée, méprisée et insultée. Ce doute enfoui en elle concernant les sentiments que lui portait Kérberos n'avait fait que se confirmer : cette dernière, trop fidèle à son ancienne maîtresse ne pouvait supporter qu'on la remplaçât ainsi, surtout aux côtés du roi qu'elle avait tant aimé et avec qui elle avait bâtie toute sa vie, et quoi qu'elle puisse faire, elle ne pourrait jamais trouver grâce à ses yeux.


	2. Chapitre 2 - SENTIMENTS

Layla jeta un regard de mauvaise augure à sa dame de compagnie puis attrapa une robe de chambre étendue sur un tabouret de bois et sortit en courant de la pièce, ne supportant plus la présence de cette détestable femme. Elle ouvrit la porte en trombe et se précipita dans le corridor, se dirigeant vers les bains du château. En passant, elle croisa durant un infime instant Erendor qui se dirigeait vers la salle du trône, mais la jeune femme n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence, bien trop perturbée par la situation et ses songes qui lui disaient de fuit le plus loin possible de Kérberos. Néanmoins, cette fuite dont Layla était à l'origine interpella le roi : il s'était arrêté un moment, essayant de comprendre pourquoi sa reine était dans un pareil état. Il vit la porte de leur chambre – qu'il avait déserté la nuit dernière – grande ouverte il s'en approcha alors doucement et y vit la dame de compagnie de Layla, plantée près de la grande armoire où étaient disposées les plus belles toilettes de la reine. Le roi attendit derrière la porte, glissant un œil aiguisé afin de surveiller la quinquagénaire et ses faits et gestes. Soudain, cette dernière ouvrit la porte boisée de l'armoire et déchira de ses ongles usés et pointus la robe soigneusement rangée que le roi avait offerte à sa nouvelle épouse lors de son arrivé au château. Erendor leva le menton et inspira profondément en voyant cette profanation, signe d'un énervement imminent. Il émit ensuite une hypothèse sur l'origine de l'état de Layla, il s'était à coup sûr passé quelque chose entre les feux femme. Erendor ne chercha pas plus d'explications puis il continua finalement son ascension vers la salle du trône, l'endroit où il devait se rendre avant cette interruption.

Plus tard dans la journée, la dame de compagnie de Layla fût convoquée par Erendor. Ce dernier souhaitait s'entretenir avec elle. La concernée se présenta alors à son roi lequel était installé sur son trône. Deux gardes étaient postés de part et d'autre de la grande chaise d'or, tandis que deux autres gardaient la porte. La femme arriva dans la vaste pièce et s'arrêta au pied des quelques marches la séparant du roi. Elle se tenait droitement puis lui fit une révérence en guise de salut. Le roi leva un sourcil et la toisa de haut en bas. Il parût ensuite légèrement anxieux :

 **\- Je vous ai convoqué afin de discuter avec vous de ma nouvelle femme,** annonça aussitôt le roi d'une voix grave et soucieuse. **Étant sa dame de compagnie, vous êtes la mieux placée pour m'éclairer sur cette dernière, de plus, j'ai grande confiance en vous, voilà des années que vous avez dignement servie ma défunte femme.**  
 **\- Je vous écoutes votre altesse, que voulez-vous savoir à son propos,** répondit-elle.  
 **\- Se plais-t-elle chez nous ?**  
 **\- Je crains que non votre altesse.**  
 **\- Soit. Dîtes-moi plutôt, comment se comporte-t-elle avec vous ?**  
 **\- Fort mal altesse, cette jeune fille n'est encore qu'une enfant indisciplinée et grossière ! Pas plus tard que ce matin, la jeune reine a volontairement déchirer sans le moindre scrupule la radieuse robe dont vous lui avait fait cadeau pour votre mariage, m'ordonnant vulgairement de la recoudre. A mon humble avis, la jeune reine profite de son nouveau statut afin de me tourmenter, il est d'un tel supplice pour moi que d'être sa dame de compagnie ! De plus, je ne conçoit pas qu'elle ne remplisse son rôle d'épouse envers vous, quelle insolence !**  
 **\- Je vois,** fit alors le roi d'un ton solennel **en effet, cela est terriblement fâcheux. Dîtes-moi, que pensez-vous qu'il soit préférable de faire afin de remédier à cet exaspérant comportement ? La punir ?**  
 **\- Cette jeune fille ne peut prétendre au rang de reine, elle n'a point les qualités nécessaires pour faire une bonne souveraine. La punir, je le crains, serait inutile, elle est entêtée et fière. Sire, jamais elle ne pourra vous satisfaire, vous devriez vous débarrasser d'elle, elle ne vous rendra jamais heureux comme le faisait le reine Samara cette enfant ne peut la remplacer, la seule reine d'Eraklyon sera à jamais la reine Samara.**  
 **\- Fort bien,** répondit le roi avant d'ajouter une énième devinette : **dans ce cas, comment mérite-t-elle d'être châtiée ?**  
 **\- Sa tête devrait finir au bout d'une pic pour insubordination à son roi et insulte au titre de souveraine d'Eraklyon.**

Erendor se leva brutalement du trône. Ces paroles avaient été l'élément déclencheur de sa furie. Il fit un vif geste de la main et vociféra d'une voix rugueuse :

 **\- Mensonges ! C'est de toi qu'il s'agit ! Tu as prononcé ta propre sentence et il t'adviendra ce que tu as dis.**

Les deux gardes s'emparèrent de la quinquagénaire sur ordre du roi et la traînèrent vers la sortie. La femme ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi le roi la condamnait-elle ? Elle l'en conjura de la relâcher, criant de sa voix railleuse et âcre, poussant des clameurs, mais le roi resta de marbre face à cette condamnation. Il la regarda partir, la transperçant de son regard plus froid que le plus rude des hivers. Les deux autres gardes ouvrirent les portes afin qu'elle soit emportée, puis avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour toujours lorsqu'ils refermèrent les portes derrière elle, Erendor ajouta : **« Samara est morte. »**  
Le roi n'avait jamais crû aux paroles de cette femme, il avait prit la peine de faire témoigner d'autres domestiques au service de Layla afin de connaître son véritable comportement et évidemment, les paroles de sa dame de compagnie n'étaient en rien cohérentes à celles des autres domestiques. Elle ne l'avait pas sue, mais en ayant ainsi craché son venin, elle avait aggravé son jugement, scellant son triste sort à jamais. La pauvre Layla avait été la victime dans cette histoire et il l'avait compris le matin-même. Au moment où la brune s'était précipitée à toute allure dans le corridor – cherchant visiblement à fuir quelque chose – le roi avait pu voir la moitié du visage de sa jeune reine rougit et cela l'avait amener à conclure bien des choses. Cela n'avait fait qu'attiser sa colère, le poussant à condamner au repos éternel celle qui avait lever la main sur son épouse.

De son côté, Layla s'était réfugiée dans le seul endroit où elle avait une parfaite intimité et où elle pouvait rester en tête-à-tête avec elle-même : les bains. Elle s'était coincée entre deux grandes colonnes en marbre blanc, repliée sur elle-même, les genoux sur la poitrine. Ses grands yeux bleus clairs étaient enflés : des larmes avaient encore souillé ses joues satinées et cela lui donna encore fort mauvaise mine.  
Une fois à peu près calmée, frisson s'empara d'elle elle décida alors de se plonger dans un bain chaud. Elle se délecta plusieurs minutes de cette agréable sensation avant d'en sortir requinquée. Au moment où elle revêtit sa tunique, on frappa à la porte. La jeune reine s'empressa alors se finir de mettre ses vêtements, puis permit que l'on entre. Un petit visage apparût, c'était une jeune domestique du palais. Layla ne se rappela pas immédiatement d'elle, elle ne la croisait que très rarement dans le château, mais il lui avait semblé l'avoir déjà vue autrefois, c'était comme si son visage lui était familier. Son physique était modeste et très commun : elle avait une longue chevelure bleu outremer dont des longueurs ondulaient son petit nez était rehaussé d'une grosse paire de lunettes derrières lesquelles étaient dissimulés de grands yeux bleus ciel son visage blanc et angélique inspirait confiance à Layla. La reine s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait, intriguée par sa présence. La jeune fille fit une timide révérence puis délivra son message :

 **\- Veillez pardonner mon intrusion altesse, mais sa majesté le roi Erendor m'envoie. Il souhaiterait, m'a-t-il dit, vous montrer quelque chose, un présent je crois. Il vous demande de le rejoindre sur les terrasses du premier.**  
 **\- Un présent ?** s'étonna la jeune fille.

La domestique hocha la tête et émit un sourire timide puis fût permise de se retirer.  
Suite à cette annonce, Layla fit quelques pas pour réfléchir à cette convocation. Elle se mordilla des doigts, avait-elle vraiment envie de le retrouver après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il était inutile qu'elle se mente à elle-même, elle avait à présent terriblement peur de son époux. Mais ne pas répondre à cette demande la mettrait certainement dans une position plus que délicate. Alors elle décida de se présenter à lui, comme il le souhaitait. Elle regagna sa chambre et se vêtit d'abord d'une robe de sortie confortable et simple puis releva sa tignasse humide en un chignon distingué. Elle jeta furtivement un œil à son reflet dans le miroir : elle avait bien meilleure mine, son visage était clair et ses yeux tirés par sa coiffe. Elle rejoignit ensuite les escaliers qui la mèneraient jusqu'au roi. Elle grimpa les marches dorées unes à unes à pas de biche une fois arrivée à leur sommet, elle aperçut Erendor à travers la porte vitrée entourée de deux grand rideaux de velours rouge qui menait à l'extérieur, sur la terrasse. Il était seul, paisible, le visage au vent, les mains jointes dans le dos et le regard dirigé vers l'horizon. Elle s'approcha pour le rejoindre : elle clancha la porte ce bruit signala au roi sa présence, celui-ci se retourna pour la voir et leva un sourcil. La brune avança vers lui, tête baissée, anxieuse à l'idée de croiser ses yeux ténébreux. Erendor redirigea son regard dans le vague. Layla restait derrière lui :

 **\- Vous m'avez demandé sire ?** articula-t-elle entre ses dents, signe que lui adresser la parole l'écorchait véritablement.  
 **\- C'est exact,** répondit-il. **Je voulais vous montrer ce-ci.**

Il désigna le mur bordant le château de sa royale main. Layla releva la tête, curieuse, et osa s'approcher de la bordure pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Une bourrasque soudaine fit cingler leurs chevelure et apporta jusqu'à la jeune reine l'odeur fétide de la mort. C'est à travers un rideau de quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappés de son chignon qu'elle pu la voir : la tête de Kérberos, plantée au bout d'une pic, exposée sur la muraille de pierres rouges. Voyant ce macabre spectacle, Layla porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, elle semblait perdue. Elle s'interrogea : qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Elle jeta ensuite un regard à son époux, cherchant une explication à cette mise à mort.

 **\- Croyez-vous que je sois bête et méchant ?** s'enquit-il. Layla resta coite face à cette étonnante question. **Je sais ce que cette femme vous a fait,** reprit-il, **et si vous n'avez pas encore l'initiative de prendre des décisions en conséquence, et bien je me dois de le faire pour vous. Sachez qu'on ne lève pas la main sur sa reine à Eraklyon, jamais. C'est un grave sacrilège.**

Un sacrilège disait-il, quelle facétie ! Comment cette simple gifle pouvait-elle être plus grave que ces violentes obscénités dont elle avait été victime par le roi ? Décidément, ses pensées étaient radicalement différentes de toutes les autres. La brune ne parvint pas à répliquer car le sinistre traitement qu'il lui avait infligé lui avait à coup sûr donné l'illusion qu'il était bien une mauvaise personne. Pouvait-elle réellement croire en ses paroles ? Hors de question. Pourtant, pour la première fois, il lui parlait réellement comme à une vraie personne, une personne qui semblait un peu compter à ses yeux. Elle osa le penser un instant, mais sa rancune tenace revint aussi vite qu'elle n'était partie. Elle bougea simplement les sourcils et la bouche d'une façon interrogatrice et coordonnée cette question lui brûlait les lèvres :

 **\- Comment pouvez-vous dire une pareil sottise alors que vous m'avez fait pire !?** s'exclama-t-elle prise d'une rage certaine.

Erendor la foudroya du regard, comment osait-elle s'adresser à lui de cette façon ? Lui, dire des sottises ? Bien rares avaient été les têtes brûlées qui s'étaient enhardi à lui parler ainsi, elle avait été la première femme à le faire, tout les autres avaient été châtiés. Mais se rendait-elle vraiment compte de sa bêtise ? Bien sûr que non.

 **-** **Quelle audace ma chère,** répliqua-t-il, **dommage que vous ne mettiez pas tant d'ardeur à me satisfaire de vos inexistantes cajoleries.**  
 **\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?** lui cria-t-elle. **Je ne vous aime point, vous n'êtes qu'un homme cruel et sans cœur !**  
 **\- Vous avez peut-être raison. Néanmoins, un présent est un présent, il est gage de ma bienveillance à votre égare et symbole de ma protection éternelle, mais n'en profitez pas trop, je pourrais changer d'avis ! En attendant, cette tête est pour vous.**

Erendor tourna les talons et se retira, ennuyé par les déplaisantes remarques que lui avait faite sa jeune épouse. Quant à cette dernière, toujours très bornée, elle resta sur ses positions. Cependant, elle n'avait osé l'avouer mais ce funeste cadeau lui avait beaucoup plu. Un sourire se traça sur son visage lorsqu'elle regarda Kérberos une dernière fois, elle lui envoya un aimable signe des doigts pour lui dire au revoir avant de la quitter, et chaque jour, elle viendrait la regarder pourrir un peu plus.

Le jour suivant, Layla se réveilla de bonne humeur, sereine et pressée d'accomplir son nouveau rituel – celui-ci étant de rendre visite à la tête de Kérberos à chacun de ses réveils avant de prendre son petit-déjeuné. Elle s'étira. Son regard se posa un instant sur cette place vide à côté d'elle. Voilà trois jours que le roi ne l'avait pas touché et n'avait pas prit la peine de se coucher dans son lit avec elle. Elle soupira. Après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal, mais en y pensant, elle trouva ce geste fort respectueux envers elle. La brune se leva alors de son lit et alla faire sa toilette quotidienne. Après son bain, elle regagna la chambre, s'installa à sa coiffeuse et entreprit de dompter sa longue chevelure rebelle.  
On toqua à la porte. Layla, toujours concentrée sur son délicat exercice, donna la permission d'entrer. Elle pu voir la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce sans même avoir à se retourner grâce à son miroir. C'était la jeune domestique à lunettes de la dernière fois. Sa présence fit sourire Layla celle-ci s'arrêta alors une minute puis la salua. Elle s'étonna ensuite de la voir vêtue d'une autre façon : ses vêtements étaient ceux des dames de compagnie, pas ceux d'une domestique. Layla lui demanda alors : **« Serais-tu ma nouvelle dame de compagnie ? »** La jeune fille lui répondit que oui, au grand bonheur de la jeune reine.

 **\- Dis-moi,** continua Layla, **il me semble t'avoir déjà vue, ne serait-ce pas à Alféa ? Me tromperais-je en affirmant que tu es une ancienne étudiante de cette école ?**  
 **\- Non altesse,** répondit la jeune fille. **En effet nous avons fréquenté cette école toutes les deux durant deux ans, avant que je ne retourne sur Erakyon pour entrer au service de la famille royale.**  
 **\- Deux ans ! Ciel, comment ais-je fait pour ne pas me souvenir de toi ?**  
 **\- Oh je ne vous en tiens absolument pas rigueur. Pour tout vous avouer, je n'était pas une fée très habille majesté, j'étais plus douée avec les livres qu'au combat, j'étais toujours très effrayée de ce genre de chose, alors je me faisais toujours très discrète. De plus, n'ayant pas eu les compétences physiques nécessaires à mon passage en troisième année, il m'a fallu refaire ma deuxième année, nous n'étions donc pas dans la même classe.**  
 **\- Mais bien sûr, tu es Ortensia n'est-ce pas ?** se souvint enfin Layla. La concernée hocha la tête. **Alors nous avons le même âge allons, appelles-moi donc par mon nom et cesse de me vouvoyer,** lui commanda-t-elle.

Ortensia la remercia pour cette permission.  
Le regard de Layla vacilla enfin sur ce qu'Ortensia avait entre les mains et reconnu immédiatement une robe. Elle la questionna à ce propos :

 **\- Quelle est cette robe ?**  
 **\- C'est un présent pour la reine de la part du roi Erendor pour remplacer celle que ton ancienne dame de compagnie a eut le malheur d'abîmer,** répondit-elle.

Ortensia la plaça sur le dossier d'une chaise afin que Layla puisse l'admirer. **« Encore un présent ! »** constata-t-elle de mauvaise foie. La robe était encore plus somptueuse que la précédente, teintée d'une radieuse couleur verte anis – la couleur préférée de Layla – et avait été confectionnée avec de soie finement taillée. Cette dernière s'extasia avant d'étouffer un rire. Certainement que le roi pensait qu'il pourrait acheter sa reine avec de magnifiques présents ! Il n'en était rien. Sa dame de compagnie reprit le travail de Layla sur ses cheveux et lui demanda dans un même temps ce qui l'avait faite rire elle lui expliquai alors, mais Ortensia ne sembla pas tout à fait de son avis. Layla l'interrogea alors à son tour sur cette idée.

 **\- Certes, cela ne fait pas très longtemps que je travail pour lui,** lui expliqua-t-elle, **mais j'ai appris à le connaître lui et sa famille. Je l'ai vu tout perdre d'un seul coup. Ce n'est pas un mauvais roi, il était un père et un mari aimant c'est le chagrin qui a fait de lui cet homme brutal et sanguinaire. Je pense réellement qu'il prend plaisir à t'offrir toutes ces choses, pas dans le but d'obtenir de toi des faveurs, mais parce que tu réussis à prendre une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie. Il a besoin d'avoir cette nouvelle personne qui éloignera ses obscures pensées, j'en suis persuadée. Même si je pense que votre traitement eut été tout de même très barbare. Je pense que le roi n'avait pas encore tellement accepté que tu puisses prendre la place de sa femme mais peut-être que quelque chose en toi l'aura fait changé d'avis.**

Ortensia acheva ses paroles en même temps qu'elle acheva la tresse qu'elle avait faite à sa reine. Mais celle-ci ne disait plus rien. Tout cela n'était que des suppositions ! Pourtant, quelque chose en elle refusait de croire que toutes ces paroles n'était que de viles balivernes imaginées par une fée qui avait une vision trop optimiste de la vie. Se pouvait-il alors qu'Erenor soit attaché à elle ? Même un tout petit peu...?

Vint l'heure du dîné. Comme d'habitude, les deux souverains prenaient leur repas en tête à tête dans la grande salle à manger du palais. Layla avait revêtue la robe offerte ce matin par Erendor. La reine prit place en face de son roi, comme toujours bien silencieux. Ce soir-là, il fallait dire qu'elle avait fait un très gros effort de présentation, pourtant elle n'était conviée à aucune réception importante et ce jour n'étaient en rien véritablement spécial. Sa longue tresse lui donnait une allure très majestueuse son visage était lumineux, finement maquillé de couleurs pastelles s'accordant avec son vêtement et comme toujours, décoré de son diadème. Sa fine robe lustrée, épousant parfaitement ses formes lui donnait un petit air mystique. Mais Erendor la regarda à peine sûrement avait-il remarqué cette mise en beauté, seulement, il ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Layla en revanche, ne l'entendait pas de cette manière, elle avait en tête de le faire parler et il était bien connu qu'elle allait tout faire pour arriver à ses fins. Elle avait plusieurs choses à lui dire, mais à vrai dire, voilà des jours qu'elle aurait voulu discuter avec lui afin de comprendre son odieux comportement envers elle, seulement, elle n'y était jamais parvenue, se sentant trop loin de lui affectivement, elle n'avait jamais osé. Néanmoins, les fructueux échanges qu'elle avait pu enfin avoir avec lui la veille lui avait donné confiance en elle. Elle avait enfin pleinement conscience de son rang et de ce que tout cela lui permettait, de plus, ce que lui avait dit Ortensia la faisait douter sur les sentiments d'Erendor à son égare. Tout pouvait réellement s'arranger entre eux, elle avait décidé d'y croire, mais il fallait qu'elle en ai la certitude.  
C'est après la troisième cuillerée de son onctueux breuvage de crème de poireau qu'elle annonça enfin le sujet de leur imminent échange :

 **\- Je ne vous ai pas encore remercié pour votre cadeau de la veille,** dit-elle, **il était très original et me plais beaucoup.**  
 **\- J'en suis ravi,** déclara-t-il en ne levant pas le nez de sa soupe.  
 **\- Je vous remercie également pour cette somptueuse tunique,** ajouta-t-elle, **me va-t-elle ?**  
 **\- A merveille,** lui répondit-il sur le même ton faussement intéressé.

Erendor termina son écuelle de soupe et s'essuya la bouche. Il posa sa serviette, soutenu sa tête de son poing puis poussa un discret soupir qui n'avait pas échappé à la jeune femme. Il venait de prendre cet air habituellement taciturne et morose. Était-ce encore le souvenir de sa femme et de son fils qui le torturait ? Layla prit une nouvelle initiative qui lui permettrait sans doute de mieux connaître et comprendre son mari elle voulu simplement l'entraîner à parler. Elle posa alors délicatement ses couverts sur la table et mit ses mains sur ses genoux, adoptant une posture pieuse.

 **\- Sire,** s'enquit-elle ensuite, j **'aimerais, si vous me le permettez, que vous me parliez de la reine Samara.** Erendor leva le nez en sa direction et répondit subitement :  
 **\- La reine Samara n'existe plus. Pourquoi parler de ce qui est mort et enterré ?**  
 **\- Je n'en ai entendu que du bien, alors j'ai pensé que j'aurais aimé la connaître,** rétorqua-t-elle. **Dîtes-moi, comment était-elle ?**

Erendor leva les yeux au ciel, indiquant qu'il cherchait une petite anecdote à lui annoncer afin de satisfaire sa curiosité. Il en trouva rapidement une et la lui conta. Cette histoire fit automatiquement régir Layla, laquelle s'empressait toujours de lui donner la réplique afin qu'il poursuive.  
Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que Layla entraîne complètement Erendor dans une plaisante palabre. Elle était captivée par ses paroles et en redemandait toujours plus. Elle s'étonnait même de voir de quelle manière il lui parlait de sa défunte famille : des étincelles s'illuminaient au fond de ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'un valeureux exploit de son fils, de la tendresse se dégageait de sa voix pour toutes les fois où il évoquait Samara et ses trais se durcissaient lorsqu'il lui racontait le nombre de soucis que lui avait causé Sky durant ses années à Fontaine Rouge mais cela fit ricaner la jeune fille. Elle avait même pu lui faire part de son jugement sur la merveilleuse personne qu'était son fils a ses yeux – il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle l'avait côtoyé elle aussi – elle détenait énormément de respect pour ce dernier et Erenor s'en était réjouit. Elle le découvrait sous un autre jour, sans cet affreux masque qu'il portait en permanence, lequel atténuait ses émotions et ses sentiments.  
Au fur et à mesure que la discussion s'étalait, Layla voyait le visage d'Erendor se détendre petit à petit. C'était comme s'il oubliait tout le reste, tout ce qui l'avait fait souffrir et chaque éclat de rire de Layla le transportait dans un autre monde, un monde meilleur que le sien.

Le repas avait inévitablement duré plus longtemps que d'habitude, néanmoins, il leur avait semblé passer si vite ! Ils ne s'étaient tout deux pas ennuyé une seule seconde et ils décidèrent de continuer leurs chaleureux échanges. Ils s'accordèrent une balade digestive pendant près de deux heures dans le domaine autour du château. Ils étaient seuls et le coucher de soleil les accompagnait en silence. La soirée était tiède et l'atmosphère parfumée tout aurait été parfait si en regardant son interlocuteur, Layla ne se remémorait pas sans cesse son horrible et douloureuse première fois. Parfois, cela la troubla, l'amenant à se perdre dans ses pensées et se demandant réellement ce qu'elle faisait là. Mais même si leur histoire avait terriblement mal commencé, elle décida d'oublier, de tout effacer afin de repartir sur de bonnes bases en espérant qu'elle ne se trompe pas en faisant ce choix plus que saugrenu.  
La nuit s'abattit brutalement sur eux, leur annonçant qu'il était l'heure de rentrer, ce qu'ils entreprirent de faire. Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux portes et Erendor accompagna même Layla jusqu'à leur chambre. Il lui avait fait savoir qu'il ne voulait pas dormir avec elle alors que sa présence n'était pas désirée, cela avait bien entendu étonné Layla. Il était le roi, il pouvait tout faire, tout exiger dans l'enceinte de son royaume et pourtant, il ne s'était pas imposé à elle depuis la fois où elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus ses cris, lui avait-il avouer, lui avaient été insupportables, coupant tout bonnement son envie.

 **\- Vous ne m'en voulez point pour cela ?** lui avait-elle demandé en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
 **\- Si, mais vous êtes trop délicieuse pour que je vous en veuilles encore,** avait-il répondu.

Layla décela un léger sourire dissimulé derrière sa grosse barbe brune et une légère pointe d'ironie dans sa voix. Elle étouffa un petit rire face à ce faux compliment, pourtant, cela la fit sourire de bon cœur c'était là le premier compliment qu'elle recevait de lui, qu'il soit réellement sincère ou non. Le simple fait qu'il plaisantât avec elle était plus que suffisant pour la rassurer et l'amener à l'apprécier d'avantage. Oui, finalement, il n'était pas l'affreuse personne qu'il paraissait être. Layla commença même à éprouver un peu de tendresse pour lui. Oserait-elle avouer que son côté brutale et froid ainsi que son côté un tantinet sensible l'avait charmé ? Quelle douce association.  
Le couple arriva au seuil de la porte de la suite royale, Erendor déposa une tendre bise sur la joue de son épouse avant de se séparer d'elle et de la laisser seule. Il effleura sans permission son bras afin de lui faire comprendre son envie, mais il décida simplement de l'en informer et point d'essayer quoi que ce soit. Ils s'étaient tout deux énormément rapprochés ce soir-là et tout cela n'avait fait que raviver l'envie du roi pour la jeune femme, de plus, cette audacieuse fermeté dont elle avait fait preuve l'avait fort séduit. En était-il de même pour elle ? Erendor pensa que non. Il entreprit donc de partir après lui avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit. Mais Layla le stoppa en lui attrapant la manche. Les pensés de la jeune reine étaient bien troubles ce soir-là Erendor avait fait à ses yeux beaucoup d'efforts pour elle, notamment la mise à mort de Kérbéros. Il l'avait éliminé afin de la protéger mais il ne fallait pas oublié que cette femme avait été une grande amie de Samara. Sans oublier ces présents qu'il lui avait offert et qui l'avait aidé à se sentir un peu plus à son aise, devait-elle l'oublier ? Tout cela l'avait aidé à revoir son jugement sur son époux mais cette soiré l'avait définitivement conquise.

 **\- Sire,** fit elle doucement, **me rejetteriez-vous si je vous invitai pour cette nuit ?**

Erendor sembla plus que surpris. Ses paroles semblait si dénudées de sens. Rêvait-il ? Avait-elle abusé de l'alcool ? Non, il ne dormait pas encore et elle n'avait point touché à son vin ce soir. Layla le prit par la main et le guida à l'intérieur de la sombre chambre, simplement éclairée de la lueur de quelques chandelles. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, elle se plaça devant lui, ferma les yeux et attendit qu'il fasse le premier geste. Ne sachant de quoi il avait envie, elle préféra le laisser mener le jeu. Il se retrouva alors face à son petit visage lisse et brillant et bizarrement, il ne su quoi faire. Habituellement, il voulait seulement satisfaire ses envie, mais là, elle s'offrait à lui, pleinement. Était-elle désireuse de tendresse comme elle n'en avait jamais eu ? Elle aurait parfaitement été en droit de l'exiger.

Voyant qu'Erendor restait inactif pendant plusieurs secondes, Layla rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé et vit son visage inquiet. Elle ne comprit sur le coup pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à reproduire ses actes d'autrefois, pourtant, son geste lui avait fait comprendre qu'il voulait encore la goûter. Elle laissa glisser sa longue robe le long de son corps mince, dévoilant sa complète intimité. Erendor ne régit pas et laissa simplement ses yeux s'en délecter. Elle guida ensuite ses mains sur ses fesses afin de lui rappeler qu'il avait adoré jouer avec. Il se laissa manier et apprécia cela. Mais bien que sentant son excitation monter en lui, il décolla ses mains et les plaqua sur les joues saillantes de la jeune femme. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux en silence puis doucement, il avança son visage vers le sien et déposa sur sa bouche un léger baiser aussi doux qu'une caresse. Ce moment fût si exquis. Elle avait ressentir comme un agréable courant passer en elle lors de ce contacte, comme s'ils s'étaient enfin connectés l'un à l'autre. Et après, tout se fit naturellement : la jeune fille enroula ses bras autour de lui et entreprit d'approfondir leur étreinte. Leur envie subissait une gradation constante à mesure que leurs corps se touchaient, enfin la fougue du roi se ravivait petit à petit mais visiblement, celle de Layla était plus forte. La brune obligea son roi a retirer ses vêtements puis elle l'amena vers leur lit. Là, elle s'allongea sur le matelas, son corps fiévreux attendait bien gentiment la suite des événements, la main était au roi. Il suivit son épouse et s'avachit sur elle, un sourire charmeur et mesquin venait de naître sur le visage de la belle, elle remonta et plia sa jambe gauche pour la faire glisser entre les jambes d'Erendor afin qu'elle se presse contre sa virilité déjà éminemment fièrement levée. Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale à l'idée qu'au lieu de ce doux effleurement, elle aurait aussi bien pu lui asséner un grand coup fatale. Il accorda son malicieux visage, grisé d'envie au sien, adorant cette sensation et prit d'un regain d'excitation, il se découvrait une passion pour la jeune fille qui avait su mieux que personne lui faire éprouver de tels émois elle était à la fois réservée et demandeuse, soumise et entreprenante. Il décida de faire durer le plaisir et chercha les zones qui lui seraient le plus agréable à titiller. Il s'arrêta sur sa raisonnable et plaisante poitrine satinée. Il sentait le cœur palpitant de sa jolie poupée sous cette dernière. Il s'amusait à la presser entre ses doigts bagués, se comportant toujours de manière vile et autoritaire avec son corps mais elle ne dit mot. Devait-il comprendre qu'elle aimait cette majestueuse fureur ? Il fit patiner sa main sur tout son buste, reconnaissant toutes ses côtes, son nombril et les os pointus de ses hanches avec une sorte d'appétit espiègle, dégustant langoureusement chacun de ses membres. Il passa ensuite sa main entre ses deux cuisses afin de pouvoir toucher ce petit bout de peau lisse et tendre qui s'y trouvait bien cachée. La jeune fille grimaça légèrement, appréhendant la douleur qui, contre toute attente de sa part, n'arriva jamais, bien au contraire. Elle se mordit les lèvres à se les faire blanchir sous la sensation du plaisir qui la transperçait. Mais elle le stoppa soudainement. Erendor écarta ses mains, voyant qu'elle lui réservait bien une autre surprise. Elle se redressa et se retourna vivement afin de prendre la position dans laquelle le roi préférait la prendre, mais cette fois, son visage l'invitait à s'y rendre : son regard était planté dans le sien, elle était prête à tout regarder afin de mieux ressentir ce moment. Il s'avançait alors, ne pouvant refuser de lui faire profiter son intrusion il se saisit du petit surplus de chair qu'il y avait sur ses reins, réduisit petit à petit la distance qui séparait leur intimité et s'introduisit en elle avec ardeur. Elle fronça les sourcils sous les frénétiques coup de reins du roi, partagée entre le plaisir et la douleur. Le passage avait perdu son étroitesse et les fluides nés de l'excitation de la jeune femme facilitait les frottements. Mais tout cela n'était en rien une nouvelle sensation car il l'avait déjà appliqué auparavant. L'envie d'Erendor lui chuchota d'emprunter une autre voix à présent, jusque-là inconnue pour les deux amants. Il se retira et se rendit alors doucement vers une entrée un peu plus haute et s'y engouffra lentement. La jeune reine, prise au dépourvu, afficha un visage toisé de surprise et se raidit. Mais aucune douleur. Cette sensation était bizarre, elle arqua un sourcil sous l'effet de cette soigneuse pénétration mais une fois tout le membre du roi à l'intérieur, le visage de Layla se décontracta. Il débuta ses mouvements et Layla s'étonna elle-même de voir qu'elle aimait cela. De faibles gémissement sortirent de sa bouche pulpeuse à mesure que cela lui plu. Elle mit sa main sur sa propre croupe afin d'avoir un meilleur équilibre et de mieux pouvoir se cambrer. Sa main rencontra alors celle de son époux, déjà présente depuis le début de l'acte c'est alors que tout deux entremêlèrent leurs doigts, se caressant chaleureusement tout en poursuivant leur danse charnelle.

Cette nuit sous le signe de la luxure – et sujette à bien des expériences – avait fait naître en eux un précieux sentiment d'affection qui grandissait de jour en jour. Grâce à cela, la froideur qui s'était emparée du roi se dissipait petit à petit la reine fût enfin délivrée de cette prison dorée pour enfin pouvoir s'épanouir et devenir elle-même. Le quotidien des deux amants s'était métamorphosé. Il devenait de moins en moins pénible pour un jour atteindre le stade de la plénitude totale.

Un matin, alors que la roi revenait d'un conseil de guerre de quatre jours, la jeune reine arriva à toute allure vers lui dès son retour auprès d'elle. Elle lui sauta au cou, inhabituellement joyeuse, et l'embrassa avec passion. Erendor lui demanda alors à quoi était dû ce cordial et enthousiaste accueil. Layla se blottit contre son mari et prit sa main qu'elle amena sur son petit ventre.

 **\- Je porte votre fils,** lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix chatoyante.

Erendor ne su quoi répondre à l'annonce de cet événement, son souffle s'était coupé, mais son sourire illumina immédiatement son visage. Voilà des semaines entières qu'ils rêvaient d'avoir un enfant et aujourd'hui leur vœux était exaucé. La roi ne parvint à retenir les petites perles qui naissaient au coin de ses yeux, submergé par le bonheur. Il donna un tendre baiser à son épouse et la serra contre lui. Il lui annonça dans un même temps qu'Eraklyon allait éminemment entrer en guerre contre Andros, une nouvelle fois. Le visage de Layla s'éleva afin qu'elle croise celui d'Erendor puis elle lui murmura d'un radieux visage confortant : **« Nous allons tous les écraser. »** Peut lui importait la raison ou l'ennemie contre lequel ils allaient se battre, elle était reine d'Eraklyon et en temps que telle, elle était prête à écraser ses ennemis pour le bien de son royaume.

FIN.

 **WOF :** Je remercie tout ceux qui auront osé lire ce two-shot ! En effet je me suis vraiment attaquée à quelque chose d'extrêmement différent en comparaison avec ce que j'ai eu l'habitude d'écrire ; mais voilà que s'achève un bien long écrit ! Je vous avoue que j'avais vraiment très envie de le terminer, mais il était interminable.  
J'espère en tout cas que vous avez apprécié et que cela ne vous aura pas trop choqué, j'attends vos avis avec impatience. J'espère surtout que la fin vous aura plu et que la surprise quant au tournant de l'histoire aura été bonne. :) Vous y attendiez-vous ? En tout cas, il est clair que j'en ai définitivement fini avec Layla. x) Je ne pensais pas, un jour, pouvoir écrire quelque chose sur elle seule ! x_x


End file.
